Evils Revenge
by Mysterious-Vixen
Summary: Someone in hell wants to have fun and if breaking a pure hearted hero was the way to get it, then so be it.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own a thing. Except my evil character.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**

Hell. It had to be the most boring place in the universe. Sure you sometimes get tortured but then you'd be thrown back into your cell after a month. The guards would feed you, tease you and left you to go crazy. But I wasn't mad. Not yet. I just got used to it. You see being down here for so long does wonders for your mental capacity. Makes you stronger with every beating you get. Those who were weak either stayed here or became reincarnated. After all you still had to have the balance between good and evil. If you had been as bad as I had been you never got reincarnated, you just sit there waiting for the guards to come.

Then there were your inmates in hell. Ranting about how they destroyed this and that and how ruled a galaxy but was foiled by a hero.

Oh yes.

A hero.

What else could have stopped them?

That's what happened to me except I had several coming after me. And I mean several. A whole planet of heroes, some of them were already dead to fight me. To take me down. They were like hungry wolfs continuously going at you until they get you. Nawing at your bone until there is no more. So many, probably on that otherworld protectors planet, the one were they all go and stay to continuously fight. If they wanted to. I can feel them up there, having a blast. Brilliant.

I'm getting annoyed. Hmm. First time since being dead. I'm usually patient.

But there was one hero that every inmate were ranting about. One that was pure of heart.

Those were rare heroes. I met one and that was thousands of years ago. The one that sacrificed his life to kill me. Interesting character too. Always spouting out that what wrong, believing in himself to the very end.

I didn't really thought much about the one the others were talking about. Sometimes they talked a load of crap about the one that killed them. But this one…this one sounded like the real deal.

Today King Yemma had let us out of our cells so we could have 'break' and I listened intently.

"Boom! That was it! All of them gone! Like it didn't matter" Dr Gero said, placing a chip on a pile chips, guarding his cards carefully.

Did I mention it was legal to gamble in hell?

"And that stupid personality of that monkey" Frieza said and began to intimidate "Stop! How dare you blow up my friend!" he rolled his eyes "Well where would the fun be if I didn't?"

"Should have died of that virus" Cell muttered "He wasn't around when I was 'born' but then so weren't a load of people with 17 and 18 around"

"And he always came back" Cooler said "Determine little bugger I'll give him that"

"At least I wasn't shot into the sun" Frieza said.

"At least I wasn't sliced in half by a half-breed monkey" Coola said.

"Doesn't matter anyway, we're all dead because of him" Garlic Jr said.

"Getting revenge would be pointless. We've all been there done that and like always, it didn't work out" Lord Slug said.

"And what exactly did you do?" I said.

They all looked towards and growled at me. They didn't like me interrupting their hating and ranting. Poor babies.

"Who in hell are you" Dr Gero said.

"I asked you a question, you don't answer with a question" I said calmly, but my voice held a certain darkness to it.

They knew it and moved away slightly. Good. I haven't had this sort of fun in ages.

"I created beings to kill him" Dr Gero said and gestured to Cell and the evil Androids.

"We went after him" Frieza said, pointing to his father and brother.

"Hell all of us went after him" Garlic Jr growled.

"Is that it? You created things and the rest of you just basically tried to kill when you got burnt by the bastard" I said.

"Yes" They all said.

"I've been down here for over thousands and thousands of years and THAT is all this generation of evil can come up with?" I said.

"You've been down here for so long?" Lord Slug asked.

I smiled sweetly to namekian. They all flinched. Fear. Oh how I missed you.

"I'm the reason why there is a hell in the first place" I said.

They all became really quiet and I just looked at them sweetly.

"You don't believe me?" I said all too innocently.

No one moved from their spot as I approached them. I don't think they could with the look in their eyes.

"C'mon, be honest. Raise your hand if you don't believe me" I said in child-like mockery.

They didn't dare move a muscle. I guess my darkness can be little over powering at times.

"How long have all of you been down here?" I asked.

"Nearly a hundred and five years after we were put back here again" Frieza said, brave enough to talk since he was furthest away.

"Is this 'monkey' still alive?" I asked.

"Yes" Frieza said.

"What is he?" I asked.

"A Saiyan. I had the pleasure of killing them all but him" Frieza said.

"Nice, but the last one got you back" I said, recalling what a saiyan was.

Oh yes, now I know. I faced them before. Not the whole species but I did have fun toying with them for a while.

"So he'd be around 130–150? Right?" I said.

"Yeah, around that age" Dr Gero said.

"Love ones?" I asked.

"Plenty of them, but dead now" Cell said. "Might keep in contact with his descendants."

Now THAT got me.

"He had children?" I asked.

"Yeah! His son blasted me into smithereens" Cell said.

"Same here" Frieza said "Just when we all got out of here we were immediately sent back."

"The Great Escape, never took part in it" I said.

The looked at me like I was nuts.

"I was a little busy counting the bricks in the torture room while the guards where trying to get you lot back here" I drawled.

Frieza started to laugh.

"You were stuck? How pathetic" he said.

There was a sickening crunch and he coughed up blood just when my eyes turned black. I never moved from my spot to crush his ribs into his lungs. When my eyes returned to normal the group stood up and backed away.

"We have no power down here. How is it that you do?" Coola asked.

"I did say I was the reason why there is a hell" I said.

"If you have this power why can't you get us out of here?" Cell said.

"Because all the Kai's had made sure I won't be able to" I snarled. "You have no idea what it is like to have this power and can only use it on the dead side. Being in hell and only having torture to amuse me is starting to bore me and I want to have fun. Fun like I used to before your ancestors were born."

"Why interest in our problem then" Dr Gero asked.

"Because I want a challenge. Your problem happens to be a pure of heart kinda guy and so he's perfect" I said.

"He's kinda on the living side" Coola said.

"But his love one's are on the dead" I said.

They looked at me curiously and extremely interested.

"Hero's always sacrificing themselves, especially the pure kind. You know why? It's because of the one thing evil can't do. Love. Hero's hold love for their friends and family, this gives them power. So if the hero loves so deeply then you don't take revenge on them." I smiled "You aim for their heart."


	2. Breakout

**Breakout**

It was chaos.

The Otherworld planets and atmosphere began to shake violently. The dead were panicking, fearing for the un-lives as their Paradise cities began to crack. Heroes could feel a static in the air and they began to power up dramatically.

Someone was breaking free. Someone wanted out. Someone that was powerful.

It was still for a moment, the deep breath before the plunge into deep dark cold waters, before a pounding could be felt everywhere. Shaking people to the ground, even those who could fly couldn't stay there any longer. It was strong and powerful and it was getting stronger by the minute.

The Z fighters who had moved on to the other world and were having a peaceful picnic with their families, excluding the two still on earth, were trying their best not to panic themselves. But how is that possible when your afterlife was supposed to be a peaceful one.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Piccolo snarled, trying to get up but fell yet again to the floor.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to die!" Yajirobe shouted.

"But we're already dead" Goten said but then shrugged at everyone's look "What? Thought I could lighten the mood"

"This is bad! This is bad!" shouted a small blue person as he ran up to them, with a grasshopper and a monkey in tow.

"King Kai, what's going on?" Piccolo barked.

"They're breaking out! All of hell's prisoners are breaking out" King Kai shouted over the chaos.

"Again? I thought they couldn't do that anymore!" Krillin said.

"We've got to warn Goku!" Chichi cried out in fear.

"They're not breaking out to earth!" King Kai said.

"Where then?" Trunks asked.

"Here" King Kai said.

"Here? Why here?" Goten asked.

"Well they either want a change of scenery or they want to fight" Trunks said.

"Then lets fight, I haven't had a decent fight in ages" Vegeta growled.

"It'll be a little difficult when you can't stand Vegeta" Gohan grumped, he himself had tried several times.

"Shut up brat!" Vegeta grunted.

And it stop. The violent shaking, the cracking of buildings, it all stopped. Wearily the Z fighters along with their families and friends and other fighters stood. It became quiet too. Still, like icy waters caressing the bones of the bravest of hearts.

"You think they gave up?" Bulma asked.

"Unlikely" Chichi said, she knew from her own experience that if someone that was determined they wouldn't give up that easily.

"Look!" Piccolo shouted, pointing into the distance.

There on the mountains in the distance was a cold bloody rip with the edges seeming to wavering, a tear between Paradise and Purgatory. Soon figures began to swarm out of the tear, like angry wasps out of a hive, ready to attack.

"How?" Bulma murmured.

"Alright, here's the plan" Piccolo said, taking charge "King Kai start contacting every fighter to get here as soon as possible. Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten and I will fight, pushing them back where they belong, Krillin, Tein, Chiaotzu you deal with the stragglers, Yamcha, Paur get everyone else as far away from here"

"I'm coming as well" Chichi said.

"Say what?" Piccolo said.

"I'm fighting! These guys are daring to take away this place where I can have my Goku and my family together once and for all" Chichi growled. "I'm not going to have it okay!?"

"Mom!" Gohan and Goten said together.

"What?" Chichi snarled.

"You haven't been training for so long and you could get hurt, these bad guys are lot stronger than you" Gohan explained.

"Fine, I'll take the stragglers then" Chichi said, crossing her arms in a pout.

"But Mom!" Goten said.

"No buts! I am not going to twiddle my thumbs like a good…little…"

Thumb!

"Vegeta!" Gohan growled.

Chichi didn't notice the Prince had moved behind her and tapped on a pressure point to knock her out quickly. She may be Kakarot's woman but she would have caused problems if she fought.

"What? She's only going to be in the way" Vegeta said.

Goten and Gohan gave him a piercing glare. He may have great control over his emotions and muscles but it didn't stop his insides just quivering slightly. _Just_ slightly. It was one thing to knock a woman out, it was another to knock out a mother of two powerful half saiyan brothers. Thank Kami their father wasn't there.

"Trust me, by the time this is over you'll be thanking me" Vegeta said.

Goten and Gohan growled at him before hitting the sky, wishing to use their anger against the prisoners of hell before using it on the Prince.

"One of these days Vegeta they are not going to control themselves" Bulma pointed out to him.

"Till then I'll have fun woman" Vegeta smirked, he turned to Trunks before Bulma could say something "Ready brat?"

"Ready" Trunks said with a smirk and shot into the sky with his Father.

Yamcha picked Chichi up, cradle style and led the none-fighters away while the rest of Z fighters powered up and fly to the rip in the mountains. King Kai had followed the none fighters, knowing that all fighters had sent word to get to the rip. He was still coming to terms of how this could have happen. No force had that kind of power without being King Yemma or a Kai. Unless it was that…no. It couldn't be. It was locked away for good. Chained down by all Kai magic. Lost in the deepest, darkest part of hell. Old. Forgotten.

"Am I?"

He stopped in his tracks, slowly turning to where the voice came from. Gasping, he took a step back. Dark grey eyes pierced his own as a black robe figured appeared. Bubbles hid behind him, trembling in fear.

"Am I really forgotten dear Kai?"

"The Dark Being" King Kai said quietly.

The figure smirked.

"You know as well as I that is not my name, but thank you for the compliment" the dark being said.

"You don't deserve a name" King Kai growled.

The figure laughed cruelly, enjoying the sound of the chaos behind it.

"You poor poor little blue man, you are nothing but a worthless, dead Kai" the Figure said "You're nobody. I should just kill you but ironically you have something I need."

"A ticket out of here? No chance" King Kai said.

"No, that's not what I want, although it is on my birthday wish list. Hold him" the figure said.

Bubbles, King Kai's companion and pet, grabbing King Kai securely around his arms and chest. He was now under the control of the dark being.

"Bubbles unhand me!" King Kai shouted to his pet monkey, but the monkey didn't respond, he was now robotic and zombie like.

"Take his glasses off" the figure said. The monkey did as he was told, using his tail to so, and the figure peered into the beady eyes of King Kai "Now, lets see what this Goku is like."

* * *

Thanks for reviewing guys! Keep them coming and I'll keep on going. 


End file.
